The present invention relates to a single-temperature thermostat, provided with a bimetallic element sensitive to a given intervening and restoring temperature.
Various types of thermostats with bimetallic elements are already known from the prior art. These thermostats are, however, of complex structure and thus expensive, and tend to have space requirements that often pose mounting problems.
Thus, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 2 45 1327 a thermostat is known wherein a bimetallic disc operates a shaft that acts on an elastic strip secured at one end so as to raise the second end and interrupt the electric circuit. This structure is complex and cumbersome, and requires a special configuration for the terminal carrying the stationary contact and for the elastic strip carrying a movable contact.